


recreational optometry

by undodgedbullet



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Begging, Charles makes a minor appearance, F/M, Face Slapping, Hypnosis, Implied Oral Sex, Inappropriate use of hypnosis, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, no one read this thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undodgedbullet/pseuds/undodgedbullet
Summary: Olaf is getting on Georgina's nerves so she puts him in his place.





	recreational optometry

“I told you to _wait_ in the waiting room.”

 

“Did you? I must’ve forgot.”

 

Georgina _knows_ he’s just doing this to rile her up, to push her until she finally gives in and shoves back, but she still feels her anger levels rising at his insistence on being just so _annoying_. She knows that’s exactly the reaction he wants from her and that makes her even more exasperated, especially when he looks so pleased with himself right now. She gives him a fake smile, a warning that she does not want to deal with his games right now, but he only smirks in response. She narrows her eyes; if he continues to act like this, she can’t be held responsible for what she does. Charles makes another chicken sound, gaining back their attention.

 

“Charles, would you like to stop?” Georgina asks, Charles obeys and falls silent. Hypnosis is something she does with care, it’s her specialty, and she _really_ doesn’t need Olaf barging in and ruining everything.

 

“I really want to practice saying the secret words,” Olaf tells her, still in that infuriating, ridiculous, exaggerated Shirley voice of his.

 

“Why?” Georgina asks, knowing exactly what Olaf is trying to do but being unable to stop his words from striking a cord in her. “So you could take over and you wouldn’t need me anymore?”

 

He fake gasps, lifting a hand to his chest. “Someone has trust issues.”

 

“Of course I do.” Georgina doesn’t know why she even bothered with this in the first place, she had _known_ it wasn’t going to end well. “I dated you!”

 

They continue arguing until Olaf says, “Charles, would you tell Dr. Orwell to please stop bringing up the past?”

 

“Stop bringing up the past,” Charles says.

 

“Charles, would you please tell Count Olaf to stop talking in that voice?” Georgina shoots back.

 

“Stop talking in that voice,” Charles says.

 

“You drank all of my wine!” Olaf says, finally in his normal voice, and Georgina has to hold herself back from rolling her eyes.

 

“You poisoned my coffee!”

 

“You tried to hypnotize me!”

 

“It was the only way to _shut you up!_ ”

 

A creak from the floor above them causes Olaf to freeze. “What was that?”

 

Georgina stares at him, then looks around for a moment before deciding he had just been hearing things. If someone really were there it’d be a huge problem for the both of them but there’s no way for anyone to have gotten in. “There’s nothing up there.”

 

Olaf ignores her and makes his way to the stairs, grabbing something he can use to cause harm in case he needs to. “If there’s nothing up there, then what was that noise?”

 

Olaf goes up the stairs, looking around, and Georgina sighs. “You’re just being paranoid.” He grumbles but comes back down, and Georgina gives him a look that he is going to regret it if he even makes a single noise before she’s done with Charles. Olaf would swear he isn’t afraid of her but he stays quiet for the first time in his life, instead practically sulking as he waits and watches as Georgina wakes Charles and allows him to leave. They’re finallý alone and she looks at him, as if debating what she should do, and then gives him a falsely sweet smile. He stares back at her, visibly tensing as she takes a few steps towards him, trying to prepare himself for anything she may be intending to do. To his credit, he doesn’t take any steps back as she gets closer, instead staying firmly rooted in his spot. He wants her to shove back? Lucky for him, that’s exactly what she plans to do; she reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder, shoving him forwards, pleased when he stumbles but still doesn’t say anything. “Why don’t you sit down, Olaf?”

 

He doesn’t get a choice because in a matter of seconds she’s giving him another shove so that he falls right into the chair she uses for her patients. He glares up at her and before he can even think about trying to get get back up, Georgina is activating the restraints in the chair, watching in satisfaction as he struggles. She knows it’s only for show, Olaf pretending to fight against it so he doesn’t have to confront the fact that he wants what’s about to happen. They are both all too aware there is no way Olaf is getting free unless Georgina lets him and they are both pleased about it even though they show it in very different ways; Georgina is visibly smug while Olaf acts like he hates it, but he’s always been a bad actor so she sees right through him.

 

“Oh, Dr. Orwell,” Olaf says, once again in his dreadful Shirley voice, looking up at her with an annoying smirk, his expression purely full of determination, now very obviously trying to provoke her. Either he can’t remember what she’s capable of and has no idea what he’s getting himself into, or he knows _exactly_ what he’s trying to evoke from her. “I’m _so_ scared, what are you going to do to me?”

 

“You should be scared,” Georgina says, giving her own smirk when his expression falters for a moment. She waits a few seconds so Olaf doesn’t suspect anything and then her hand is making its way through the air without warning to strike his cheek. The surprised noise of pain he makes is enough to make all he’s put her through for the past day worth it and she grabs his chin and tugs it so his face is facing straight forward and he’s looking at her again. She leans in close, her voice low and threatening, and she tells him, “Because I’m going to do _whatever I want_.”

 

Olaf swallows audibly and Georgina straightens up, making herself seem taller as she stares down at him, noting the way his breath quickens, and she certainly doesn’t need to be an eye doctor to be able to see the raw need in his eyes.

 

“I’m not your patient,” he says, tugging at the restraints. It seems like he’s finally understood what he’s gotten himself into. “If someone were to find out I’m in this chair, you could get into a lot of trouble.”

 

“It’s a good thing no one knows you’re here, then. This is... recreational optometry and I’m so glad I have a _willing subject_ to help me try some things before I try them on my actual patients.” She smiles to herself as Olaf’s eyes widen, immediately starting to shake his head.

 

“What—”

 

He’s cut off as she slaps him again, this time with more force than the first, and he cries out. She’s clearly not here to play around and he’s beginning to question if he shouldn’t have gone so far when provoking her earlier.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Georgina asks in a falsely concerned voice, mocking him. She raises her hand again but doesn’t hit him, instead laughing as he flinches.

 

“What do you think?” he asks, his anger at her increasing at her not only hurting him but making fun of him for it when she’s the one causing it.

 

“You want to know what I think?” Georgina asks, not waiting for him to response. “I think you’re a pathetic little brat who gets off on being put in your place.”

 

“I do not—” he begins because while they both know she’s right, he doesn’t want to admit it. He cuts his reply off because she leans forward and presses her hand against him right _there_ and before he even knows what’s happening he’s pushing into her touch as a groan falls from his lips. He opens his mouth to say something he’ll most likely end up regretting so she decides to take pity on him. He isn’t able to get another word out before she interrupts him with a phrase he doesn’t remember but his brain knows all too well.

 

“ _Aren’t you a good boy?_ ” she asks simply. The change is instantaneous as Olaf’s face is clear of any emotion, his mouth promptly closing as he stares straight ahead. She always gets satisfaction when she hypnotizes someone but there’s just something about hypnotizing Olaf that makes it so much better, especially that first moment when he goes under. She presses her hand more firmly against him and as expected, he has no reaction. “Olaf, I want you to think about what I’m doing. Doesn’t that feel _so_ good?”

 

“Yes, Georgina,” Olaf says.

 

“Good. And this is a feeling that only I can give you, isn’t that right?”

 

“Yes, Georgina,” Olaf says.

 

“And if I’m the only one that makes you feel like this, then I’m the only one who can make you come. Which means you need my permission if you want to, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Georgina,” Olaf says.

 

“Good boy,” she repeats, watching as he drops even further. “I’m going to count down from five to one and you’ll wake up with no memory of this. Five, four, three, two, one, _wake_.”

 

Olaf blinks and looks up at Georgina, staring at her for a few moments before he realizes what’s happened. “What did you just—”

 

“You’ll see,” she tells him and Olaf frowns.

 

“ _Georgina_.”

 

“I really don’t think you’re in a position to be making any demands from me, considering you’re trapped in this chair and completely at my mercy.” He pulls at his restraints again and she pulls away from him completely. He tries to hold back a noise at the lack of her touch and for the most part fails. “If you want something, you need to ask.”

 

Olaf stubbornly remains quiet but Georgina makes it clear she’s not going to do anything before he does what she wants so he sighs and looks away, forcing out, “Please, Georgina.”

 

“Look at me when you’re talking to me.” He takes a moment before he slowly turns back to her. “Please, _what?_ ”

 

He glares at her and seems to debate with himself whether or not he wants to go through with what she’s asking but his need seems to win over his dignity. “Please, Georgina, touch me.”

 

There are only a few things Georgina loves more than hearing Olaf beg, particularly because he _hates_ doing it. One of her favorite sights is to see him go from him reluctantly begging her to not being able to shut up because he’s so far gone he just doesn’t care about maintaining his dignity anymore. “Good boy,” she says, and a shudder goes through him even though she hasn’t done anything yet. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it?” She leans in before he can say anything in response and presses their lips together in a controlling kiss. She pulls away after just a few moments and Olaf tries to lean forward to kiss her again but the restraints stop him. He stares at her and then seems to come back to himself.

 

“I thought I told you to _touch me_.” She gives him a look so he quickly adds, “Please.”

 

“I was, you didn’t tell me where you wanted me to touch you so I guessed.” His next reply dies in his throat because she finally, _finally_ puts her hand back where he wants it, his eyes fluttering closed. “ _Look at me_.”

 

She takes the opportunity to slap him again with her free hand while slides beneath the waistband of his skirt to touch him properly. The pain of the slap combined with the pleasure of her hand on him is overwhelming and he drops his head back against the chair, struggling to keep his eyes open and on Georgina. She knows exactly what he likes and she uses this to string him along higher, the feeling of everything she’s doing almost enough to finish him.

 

“Georgina—”

 

“If you want something, you need to ask,” she reminds him. He presses up into her touch, trying to get himself there so he doesn’t have to ask her for it but for some reason it’s not enough. He’d normally be able to right now but there’s something missing.

 

“Please, Georgina, please let me come, please—”

 

“And why should I do that, Olaf?” He looks up at her, confused, and she has to try not to laugh.  “You’ve done nothing but ruin everything since you got here, so why should I give you what you want?”

 

Olaf is too far gone at this point and his brain isn’t functioning well enough for him to come with an actual answer so he says the only word ge can think of. “Please.”

 

“ _No_.” She pulls her hand away completely and he seems to almost immediately come back to himself.

 

“What do you mean, no?” he demands as she lets him out of the chair. “You can’t do that!”

 

“Of course I can.” She pushes him slightly and he isn’t expecting it so it works and he’s on the floor. She sits down in the chair. “But you know what you _can_ do?”

 

“What?” he asks angrily.

 

She smiles and puts her hands at the back of his head so she can guide him towards her. “You can give me exactly what you’re not going to get.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone reads this i will literally die


End file.
